


Rainy Days

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed and Winry Argue, Ed comes back from his travels, Ed is disturbing Winrys peace, F/M, Fluff Edwin, Post Brotherhood, Proposal Redone, its raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: Set Post FMA:B. Winry knew from experience, the Elrics would never return home on a rainy day, so she thought today was no exception. After Edward returns from his studies in the West, it was raining when he finally came home, fear in his heart but determination in his steps as he finally confronts Winry about his messed up proposal.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello dear readers! This is a short EdWin one shot I've written on a rainy day ;)! This is taken from my one shot collection "One Shots" . Please enjoy! :)
> 
> Setting: Set Post FMA:B, after Ed and Al went on their journeys and after Ed proposed to Winry on the train station!
> 
> Rating: T (mild cursing on Ed's part ^^)
> 
> Genre: Romance/Humor/Violence (Winry's wrench causes concussions ;)

Thick droplets of clear liquid slid down the window as Winry gazed at the falling rain outside, the clouds were a dark grey, lightning up every so often and making their presence known by loud thunder shaking the sky.

Winry didn't like rainy days, when she used to be a child, it always meant she wasn't able to go outside and play with Ed and Al. But as the years passed, it meant something different.

Ed and Al never returned home on rainy days, mostly because they, especially Ed, hated to get wet and she would have most likely had his head for letting her automail rust in the rain. A rainy day meant another day where Ed and Al wouldn't come home. She would be alone with granny and Den, staring outside, praying for their safety and watching the droplets fall.

But now...Winry's hand slowly slid down the glass of the window, back to her side as she turned away from the view outside and petted Den on the head on her way to the kitchen.

Usually, granny never allowed Den to go in the house, but she was known to make exceptions on cold, rainy days. That is, if Den was dry _before_ entering the house. Winry knew as well as anyone that her grandmother hated rain like the pest, so she always gave in when Winry would try to sneak Den into the house without her knowing.

Winry made herself some hot chocolate, warming her hands around the warm cup as she gently blew on the sweet, brown liquid within it. It was late, eleven thirty-five and she was alone, sitting on the couch and her form covered with a blanket. She was wearing one of Ed's old sweaters, the white one, it was the softest one he owed, courtesy of Winry herself. If she hadn't forced him into going shopping for clothes that day, she swore the man wouldn't even know what _wool sweaters_ were.

She supposed the quietness of her home felt nice, to a degree anyway. Granny was in Rush Valley, participating in a contest for automail engineers, Winry herself had wanted to go but granny had told her someone had to stay at home in case Al or Ed returned. Of course, she stayed, since she had spent far more time in Rush Valley than her grandmother ever had.

She sighed, languidly stretching her legs beneath the warm blanket, briefly glancing down at her sleeping dog. She smiled warmly and basked in the quietness of her home. It felt nice, being a warm, comfy place while it poured outside, the soft patter of the rain hitting the windows and roof the only sound that broke the silence within the house.

Until the door suddenly slammed open, _loudly_.

Den immediately sprung up, barking angrily at the intruder, until he realized _who_ it was that slammed the door open. Winry jumped, nearly burning herself with hot chocolate as she tried to steady herself and not let anything spill over anywhere, granny would have her _head_ if anything landed on the carpet.

Quickly slamming it shut, the tall blond male groaned loudly, taking off his soaked through hat, long golden hair dripping with water and falling to the floor, soaking into the carpet beneath his feet.

Winry's wench was out in seconds, hitting its mark as the man yelped in pain when the harsh metal made contact with the back of his skull, sending waves of pain flashing through it as he rubbed at the aching spot soothingly, " _Ouch!_ " he turned around, sending a murderous glare at Winry, who glared right back.

Her voice was like a growl, "You're disturbing my peace, Ed!" there goes her peaceful evening...

He exploded, " _Oh I'm so sorry_ FOR DISTURBING YOUR PEACE!" he barked, making Den flatten his ears and take his spot on the floor, looking back and forth between the two adults. He was thankful he could dodge a wench swiftly enough.

Ed growled, shaking himself off and wringing out his hair, the droplets falling to the carpet on the floor, soaking it. Winry's eye twitched.

"Tch, here I am coming home from a long journey and all you can say is I'm _disturbing_ your-"

"Where is Alphonse?" she cut him off mid-sentence and he looked like he was about to have a seizure, his face red with anger and his finger poised in the air in her direction accusingly.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" he panted from his shouting and his run all the way from the train station till here, he stretched his back, "Al said he would come next week. He's in Xing visiting Ling and Mei,"

Winry pouted almost in disappointment, turning her head away from the flabbergasted male, "Oh..." Ed's eye twitched dangerously.

" _Oh_?! What do you mean 'oh'?! I'm here too aren't I?!" he fumed, crossing his arms childishly, looking around the dimly lit room, "Hey...where's granny?" he scratched at his head, perplexed.

Winry sighed, "She's visiting Rush Valley, there's a contest there for automail engineers and she really wanted to go," Winry smiled warmly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Ed hung his soaked coat on a coat rack, "And you didn't go?" he rose an eyebrow, relieved to find himself not completely soaked by the rain as he took off his shoes.

Winry shrugged, smiling and taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "I've been there far more often than granny and she really seemed excited about it. Besides, I've got Den here to keep me company. I didn't expect you to come so soon though," in truth, she felt relieved Ed was here yet at the same time she felt very, very nervous.

They _still_ hadn't talked about what happened at the train station, they were either too busy, didn't have free time or started their phone calls with maintenance questions and violent outbursts of anger about alchemy freaks and gear heads.

Winry felt her cheeks heat up when Ed rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, exposing the lower portion of his tan trained arms. She quickly looked away, nearly dislocating her neck at the speed which she turned her head with.

"S-so...the weather is nice huh?" Winry could have _slapped_ herself for uttering such a pointless and stupid question at a time like _this_.

Ed glanced outside at the pouring rain and nodded, "Yeah, all sunshine and rainbows," his wry grin told her he took it all in good joke and Winry mentally exhaled in relief, good, at least he wasn't in the mood to fight. Winry wasn't up for their usual fights this time, she felt a bit tired to be honest.

"Uhm, I'll be right back, gotta bring this up and change," he motioned awkwardly to his bag and Winry nodded, watching him ascend the stairs.

"Uh, if you want you can shower too, you know where the shower is," she called after him and hoped he heard her.

His affirmative shout was all she needed to hear, " _Gotcha_!"

Winry smiled and looked down at Den, who was wagging his tail and seemed to _grin_ up at her, she swore the dog had evil intentions sometimes.

"What?" Winry huffed, trying to ignore the heat that creeped up her cheeks.

Not even half an hour later, she could already hear the tell tale signs of Ed descending the stairs, an even " _thud"_ with his human foot and a distinctive _"clang"_ with his automail as they touched the stairs. Ed had changed into a pair of simple pajama pants and a clean black shirt for the night.

In that moment, for unexplainable reasons, Winry wondered when Ed had forgone boxers and instead chose to wear long pajama pants as sleep wear. She remembered he used to wear boxers when he used to be fourteen, but since then, she had never seen him in boxers again.

Heat immediately filled her cheeks with blood and Winry almost spilled her hot chocolate over herself _again_ before she violently shook her head, rapidly telling herself she did _not_ feel disappointed at not seeing Edward in boxers. She chanted that quietly in her head when he plopped down beside her on the couch, causing her to freeze in place.

He was holding his own mug of hot chocolate in his hands, a marshmallow in his cup. It took Winry a few seconds to realize that Ed was holding another marshmallow between his fingers, silently offering her one as well. Winry timidly moved her mug closer and Ed let the white delicacy fall gently into the still warm liquid.

She smiled, watching how the marshmallow slowly but surely started deforming and decreasing in size, "It's been a while since I drank it like this..." she whispered quietly, fond memories rushing back to her of innocent games of tag and a certain boy's wide grin as he laughed at the fact she could never catch any of them in a game of tag.

Ed chuckled lowly, moving the mug close to his lips to blow gently and cool it, "Yeah, I haven't either," he took a sip, closing his eyes and smiling, "...but we used to drink this often as kids, nearly every time when it rained outside or we got sick because we had to take care of Al when he used to have the cold from playing outside," Ed chuckled, opening his eyes and looking at Winry, who had the same fond look on her face.

When she noticed the way he was looking at her, she shyly turned away, a blush taking near to permanent residence on her face as she looked down at her hot chocolate.

"Winry..." Ed began, his voice far too serious, the atmosphere was far too serious and Winry's nerves began to fray at the seams.

"Uhm, y-you travelled to the West right? So how was it? You know, your alchemy studies and all? Seen anything new?" she giggled nervously, smiling far too wide to be natural, her hands sweating as they briefly set the mug on the small table and rubbed on her pajama bottoms, trying to wipe away the moisture.

Ed frowned, clearly displeased at Winry's dodgy attitude, "Winry I-"

 _Again_ , "-You know, I think we should visit Al sometime, in Xing I mean, I heard Ling and Greed keep fighting over who is the actual 'Emperor' of Xing but-"

"Winry!" Ed shouted this time, one hand resting against the side of the couch while the other came to rest upon her hand on her knee, Winry's face resembled cherries, Ed's own wasn't far off from being mistaken to a tomato either.

She swallowed, feeling nervous and...almost uncomfortable at the steady and far too serious gaze Edward was fixing her with.

She had seen that determined expression before, but it was always directed at something other than her, when he talked about getting his and Al's bodies back...or fighting his hardest on the Promised Day.

She usually saw those stares within the private company of their friends and companions, but this time they were alone, alone in her – _their_ – house. No Alphonse to tell his brother how stupid or weird he was acting, no granny that stomped on his nerves, gave him something to do or promptly called Winry to look over some automail parts.

This time, he was going to talk about the incident at the train station, _without_ using alchemy references.

Ed sighed, finally noticing she had her full attention on him, "I uhm," he swallowed, fighting the blush on his face, "I-I kept trying to talk to you about...what happened back at the train station when you sent me off," Winry's blush grew deeper but Edward was determined _not_ to play the coward again.

Winry's hand felt entirely too warm under Ed's, the larger hand simply resting upon her own, the contact feeling far too intimate, too-

...new?

Winry shakily met his gaze, "I f-figured..." she sighed, trying to calm herself, "Listen Ed-"

This time, _he_ cut her off, "-W-what I said...it's I...I didn't really think it through alright?" he mumbled, a displeased frown marring his handsome features, "I mean, I _did_ think it through, of course I did, but it kinda got out wrong..." he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, "What I mean to say is-"

She promised this would be the last time she cut him off, "-Yes!" Ed blinked, suddenly not caring anymore that she interrupted him. Again.

All the blood in her body rushed to her face and she quickly covered it with her hands, " Uhm, I mean, I-I already told you I would give you my whole life, right?! No, wait! I said...eighty five percent? That's enough...right?"

Edward remained silent for a moment, until, just like at the train station so many months ago, he burst out laughing, holding his stomach for dear life. Winry pouted angrily, wishing her wrench was within range to throw it at his laughing face.

When he finally stopped laughing, his gaze was soft, his eyes warm and kind as they gazed upon her and he took her hand fully into his own, making her release a small squeak of surprise at his bold actions, "You never fail to completely turn alchemy upside down, huh?" he gave her one of his roguish grins, "...But that was one of the things that made me fall in love with you, Win,"

His unexpectedly bold and very sweet declaration made her heart go a mile a minute, but she finally gathered her courage and squeezed his hand back, leaning in to finally say it out loud, "W-well, you being a dense idiot and a weird alchemy freak didn't exactly help me accepting my feelings for you sooner!" Winry shouted, as if completely overhearing what Edward had just said, despite reacting so strongly to it.

Ed guffawed, " _Excuse me?_ _Dense?!_ WHO JUST PRETENDED NOT TO KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?!" Ed shouted in her face, his temper getting the better of him as he was accused of being a _dense idiot_!

"W-well, you are one! Besides, you just...just don't go using alchemy to _propose_ to someone Ed!" Winry fumed, not noticing the increasing redness that spread over her counterparts entire face.

"Tch, if you weren't such a GEARHEAD then maybe it would have gone smoother! Tch, completely spitting on the laws of equivalent exchange..." both blondes crossed their arms, huffing in exasperation as they did.

"Well...at least this time, you didn't do half bad..." Winry commented lowly, a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

Ed twitched, a small grin stretching over his own lips, "Yeah well...at least you gave half a decent answer this time..." he slowly turned his head to look at her and found her blushing and smiling at him.

They both grinned and laughed.


End file.
